


Haus Sex Duty

by retro_active



Series: Sex Duty Please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Just bros being bros, Kinda, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, There's absolutely no hockey in this, everyone having sex with everyone, it's all consensual, sex slaves, takes place in year two, there's tonsil hockey, this is gonna be filthy, ya'll can thank/blame nsfwzimbits at tumblr for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_active/pseuds/retro_active
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules were simple.<br/>*A bro was only on Sex Duty when they were inside the Haus and without guests.<br/>*Condoms must always be worn.<br/>*Consent must be giving by the bro on Sex Duty.<br/>*The bro on Sex Duty should be naked.<br/>*No bro is allowed to leave a permanent mark on the sex Duty bro.<br/>*The bro on Sex Duty is forbidden from masturbation.<br/>*The Sex Duty Bro cannot instigate sex. Only another Haus bro can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shitty

**Author's Note:**

> Set in year two. There'll be a second part set in year three, don't worry  
> This work is all thanks to nsfwzimbits.tumblr.com You can find the original prompt here: http://nsfwzimbits.tumblr.com/tagged/anyway-someone-please-write-a-sex-volunteer-fic-so-i-can-frame-it-and-mount-it-over-my-bed

Shitty was always a little too eager for his Sex Duty shifts. He could be found in the shower before his week-long shift, “preparing his vessel.” Once he was clean, Shitty would don a bright purple fanny pack filled with condoms and a little bottle of lube. Usually, sex shifts required the person on sex duty to be completely naked. But an allowance was made for the fanny pack, if for no other reason than it was convenient as hell. Then he draped himself over whatever furniture was closest. And every time one of the boys passed, Shitty would wink and roll over, showing off his plugged asshole. He couldn’t ask for sex. Said so in the Sex Duty bylaws. But the bylaws didn’t say anything about tempting anyone who walked through the door. And Shitty took full advantage of that loophole.

Of course, it didn’t take much tempting from Shitty for any of the boys to take advantage of Sex Duty. They were horny young men with busy schedules and little time to find dates and willing sex partners. Thanks to Johnson’s idea and Ransom’s excellent Excel sheet planning, Sex Duty left every member of the Haus fulfilled.

Every member of the Haus got two weeks as the “sex slave” each semester, usually served one week at a time. These “shifts” were arranged around classes, holidays, birthdays and, of course, hockey games and practices. The bro on Sex Duty had to be fully naked. Exceptions were made during the colder months, where something easily removable could be worn.

On that particular Monday, Ransom and Holster were the first to walk through the Haus door after their classes. Shitty was spread over the dining room table and gave them both a wide grin. Ransom and Holster exchanged a look before dropping their backpacks at the kitchen door and surrounding Shitty, who smiled innocently at them.

“Bro, Bits is gonna kill you if he finds out your nuts were on his table.” Holster smirked as he reached out to run a hand through Shitty’s flow. Shitty shrugged and leaned into the touch,

“He won’t kill me if no one tells him…” Shitty grinned up at Holster, making him chuckle and tugged lightly at his long hair. 

“We’re thinking of mixing it up a little, Shits… Holtzy had to skip lunch today, so while he eats, I’m gonna fuck you. And when I’m finished, he’ll take over,” Ransom explained before casually unzipping his pants. He had been waiting for this all day, to see Shitty take his cock, to know Holster would be watching; it was enough to drive him to distraction during his Organic Chemistry class. Ransom grabbed the growing bulge in his briefs and looked to Shitty, waiting for his consent.

“Sounds stellar. Can’t fuck on an empty stomach, can you?” Shitty winked at Holster, who smiled back. The blond moved away from the table to dig through the fridge. He pulled out some leftover pizza and leaned back against the counter, watching Ransom and Shitty. Shitty turned his smile to Ransom, “So, how do you want me?” 

Ransom positioned himself between Shitty’s legs and pulled the smaller man closer by his hips. He ran his hand down Shitty’s torso and through his happy trail, making him shiver a bit.

“Like this is fine.” Ransom grinned as his hand dipped down to pull at the heart-shaped base of the plug. Shitty gave a soft whine as Ransom slowly slipped the purple plug out of his ass. Shitty opened his fanny pack and handed over a bottle of lube and a condom. “Thanks, bro.” Ransom grinned before spreading the lube over his fingers. He stuck two digits into Shitty’s hole. The plug had done a great job keeping Shitty open, but Ransom couldn’t help but scissor his fingers and tease the upperclassmen just a little, making him whimper behind his mustache.

“Jesus fuck, Rans,” Shitty groaned, squirming on the table. Ransom smirked and pulled his fingers out. He pushed his pants down just enough to pull out his dick and slowly rolled the condom on. Shitty licked his lips, noticing how Ransom watched him intently. He flashed the D-Man a wicked grin and raised his hips, showing off his hole just a bit. 

“Fuck. Gonna fill you up so good, Shits. You look so pretty taking my cock. Gonna look even prettier taking Holster’s,” Ransom murmured, licking his lips as he lined up with Shitty’s hole and slowly pushed in. Both men moaned loudly as Ransom pulled Shitty’s legs around his waist. Ransom glanced down to watch his dick disappear past the ring of muscle. Soon, he’d pushed Shitty down onto the table to fuck him hard. Shitty moaned as he felt the wood grain of the table dig into his shoulders

Holster watched the two of them with a dry mouth, gripping the counter’s edge. With his slice of pizza abandoned on the counter, he reached down to palm at his own erection with a soft groan. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he'd seen Ransom fuck Shitty, but he couldn’t help but be turned on over and over again because of Ransom’s hot bod covered in sweat as he pounded into Shitty’s ass, his face openly showing flashes of his pleasure. And then Holster found himself thinking about how next week, that would be him and Ransom. Maybe not on the table, but maybe back in the attic. After Ransom’s Bio exam, when he’d be stressed and on edge. And Holster could be the one to take him off the edge. 

Shitty dug his heels into the small of Ransom’s back, urging him deeper. He could already feel his orgasm started to build in his stomach. With a groan, he reached down to squeeze the base of his dick, staving off his release. He wanted to wait until both D-Men were satisfied. Shitty pushed up to give Ransom a sloppy kiss, tickling him with his mustache. Ransom smirked as their teeth scraped together before he changed the angle a bit so he hit Shitty’s prostate, making him cried out.

“Close, close,” Ransom hissed in Shitty’s ear, pushing even deeper as his thrusts become frantic and uneven. “So good, Shits. So good, baby. Oh, fuck!” Ransom gasped as his orgasm hit him hard. He shuddered as the aftershocks shot through him, chest to chest with Shitty. Shitty smiled down at the Canadian and patted his head.

“Good shit, right? Are you gonna be able to move so Holtzy can have his turn?” Shitty asked, amused. Ransom took a deep breath and nodded. He planted a wet kiss on Shitty’s lips before slowly pulling out and high-fiving Holster. Ransom grabbed a chair and plopped down, ready for a show.

Holster grinned at Shitty and leaned over to pinch his right nipple, “How are you feeling? Need a drink of water or anything before round two?” he asked, his eyes running over the brunet’s body. Shitty shook his head, shooting Holster a smile.

“Nah, man. I’m ready for that monster dick of yours.” Shitty spread his legs wide, beckoning Holster closer. The tall blond stripped off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. He took the condom that Shitty eagerly shoved in his face with a laugh.

“Turn over, Shits. Feet on the ground,” Holster ordered playfully as he coated his rubber-covered dick in lube. Shitty rolled over, flipping his hair as he winked at Ransom. Holster parted Shitty’s cheeks and began to slowly push in. “Fuck, how are you still so tight after all of that?” Holster moaned, squeezing Shitty’s ass. He paused, letting the smaller man adjust before pushing farther in until he was completely buried. Shitty shuddered beneath him, getting used to the D-Man’s thick cock as Holster leaned down to kiss Shitty’s back. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah. You can move now. Fuck me hard, Holtzy,” Shitty muttered, pushing back onto Holster’s dick with a needy whine. Ransom leaned back in the chair, unable to take his eyes off the two of them. Holster stole a quick glance at his fellow D-Man before he started to fuck Shitty in earnest, moaning at the slick heat of Shitty’s hole.

“Feel so good, Shitty. Gonna make you feel so good, just ‘cause you’re so nice to us. Yeah, baby…” Holster moaned as he gripped Shitty’s hips tightly, his thighs slapping against Shitty’s ass. He threw his head back, shuddering with pleasure. Shitty moaned, his feet barely touching the ground as Holster practically drilled him into the table, his dick brushed against Shitty’s prostate almost each time. Shitty whimpered, knowing he couldn't hold off his orgasm much longer. Holster reached down to grab Shitty’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts, “Wanna feel you come, Shitty. Know you’re gonna squeeze me so nicely when you do. Come on,” he mumbled, feeling Shitty already start to clench around his dick. Finally, Shitty shouted hoarsely as he came, painting the floor behind him with stripes of cum. Holster whimpered as Shitty clenched down on his dick and in the next moment, he was coming hard. He draped himself over Shitty’s back as he spilled his load into the condom, their sweaty skin sticking together. When his vision cleared, Holster realized he was staring straight at Ransom. He gave his best friend a blissful smile and pressed a kiss to Shitty’s back as a 'thank you.' Holster then pulled out and threw away his used condom.

Ransom grabbed two water bottles and handed one to each of the boys. Shitty downed his quickly with a relieved groan. Holster took a few gulps and grabbed a towel to wipe up the cum drying on the floor, “Brah, that was fucking intense. Like… your ass is like fucking holy ground.” Holster lamented, grinning at Shitty who chortled.

“That’s fucking poetry right there, bro. Never thought my ass would ever be anywhere near ‘holy,’ but I fucking appreciate it.” Shitty grinned and tossed the water bottle into the recycling bin. He was still sitting on the table, his legs feeling a bit wobbly after the brutal fucking he just got. Shitty tucked the bottle of lube back into his fanny pack and stretched out his sore muscles as Jack walked through the front door.

“Bittle will kill you if he finds out your bare ass was on his table,” the captain muttered as he passed the doorway. Shitty laughed and winked at Holster and Ransom,

“Not the first time I’ve been told that today."


	2. Holster

Bitty had a paper to write. Well, he had three papers to write. But it was so hard to find motivation on such a gloomy Wednesday. He needed something good to make writing worth it. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. He had the perfect pre-reward in mind. The small blond sauntered over to his door and poked his head into the hallway,

“Holster? Do you got a moment, hun?” Bitty called, smiling. Holster was on Sex Duty this week and Bitty knew he’d be more than eager to tend to his needs. The next moment, Eric could hear Holster pounding down the stairs from the attic. He rounded the corner into the hallway, limp dick swinging between his legs and a bright smile on his face.

“Hey, Bits! What’s up?” Holster asked as Bitty welcomed him into his room. “How’s your paper coming?” He leaned against the door.

“Oh, well. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Bitty ran a hand through his hair as his eyes trailed down Holster’s torso. “I need a lil' encouragement to get that paper done. Would you be up to the task?” He took a step closer to the D-Man, nibbling on his bottom lip. Holster smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only a little encouragement?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Bitty. Bitty rolled his eyes and playfully hit Holster on the chest. The underclassman jumped onto his bed and wiggled out of his tight red shorts. Bitty tossed them to Holster, whose smile grew. “What kind of encouragement are we talking about?”

“I was hoping you’d be up to eating me out?” Bitty asked hopefully, sitting with his legs tucked under his ass. “I showered and cleaned this morning. And I have concave condoms.” He bit his lip and batted his eyes at Holster.

“Damn Bits, you’re prepared.” Holster laughed, “I’m down for going down on you.” He winked at Bitty, who giggled and beckoned Holster closer. Holster grinned, dropped to his knees, and crawled over to the bed, his ass pushed high in the air, just enough that Bitty can see the base of his red butt plug. He stopped at the edge of Bitty’s bed and rose up to place his hands on the bed.

“You’re such a ham!” Bitty chirped and spread his legs. “Mind sucking me off for a bit while I open myself for you?” Holster nodded and Bitty rewarded him with a strawberry-flavored condom. The younger blond popped open a bottle of lube and pressed a finger slowly into his ass. Holster rolled the condom onto Bitty’s hardening dick. He quickly sucked the head into his mouth and watched Bitty shiver beneath him. “Yes, baby. You look so pretty like this,” he cooed and ran a hand through Holster’s hair. Holster hummed and swallowed down the rest of Bitty’s cock, making him moan. Holster began bobbing up and down on his dick just as Bitty pressed a finger to his prostate. 

“Fuck, oh Holster!” he gasped and added a second finger. “You’re being so good for me. Almost ready for your tongue. You're gonna make me feel so good, aren’t you?” he murmured softly, licking his own lips. He pressed his hips up, until his dick was hitting the back of Holster’s throat, making him shudder. Holster stayed for a moment before pulling back, trying not to gag on Bitty’s dick. “Alright, baby. You ready?” Bitty smiled, pulling his fingers out of his ass. Holster pulled completely off of his dick. 

“Fuck yeah.” Holster grinned and flipped Bitty over so his ass was in the air. Bitty glared at Holster over his shoulder before dissolving into giggles. Holster grinned brightly and carefully inserted the concave condom into Bitty’s ass. Bitty whimpered softly as Holster squeezed his ass, parting his ass cheeks to get at his asshole. Holster licked from Bitty’s balls down to where the condom stuck out before ducking down to lick around the pucker. He slowly eased his tongue in and then back out his tongue tracing over the pucker again.

“Come on, baby. Please. Give me some more…” Bitty whined, staring down at Holster. He obliged, dipping his tongue in and out of Bitty’s hole, making him moan. Holster swirled his tongue around and reached down to gently squeeze Bitty’s balls. He moaned deeply, falling down onto his elbows. This was the perfect distraction. Holster slid a finger in alongside his tongue and crooked it to rub against Bitty’s prostate, making him gasp. 

“Holster, _Adam,_ I’m so close. Please…” Bitty practically sobbed as Holster teased his prostate and rim. Bitty saying his first name did something to Holster. His own dick twitched against his stomach and he redoubled his efforts, even though his jaw was growing sore. He swiped his finger back and forth over Bitty’s prostate, making him keen and push his face into the comforter. Holster pulled his tongue out and trailed it down and over Bitty’s perineum as he continued to massage his prostate. Bitty couldn’t take it anymore and came with a shout, his dick jerking as his release filled the condom.

Holster pulled back and wiped his mouth as he watched Bitty roll onto his back, looking completely sated. He bit his lip hard and fought the urge to tug his own dick. Bitty gave Holster and lazy smile and gestured for him to come closer. “Come up here. I know your knees must be sore from being on the floor all that time. You know, it seems like a shame not to reciprocate after that gorgeous performance, sweetheart,” Bitty cooed as Holster came up onto the bed. Holster grabbed a condom from Bitty’s stash before straddling Bitty’s waist. Bitty took the condom, rolled it onto Holster’s dick, and wrapped a hand loosely around it. “I’m a little tired, honey, so you can just fuck my hand, okay?”

“That’s fine with me.” Holster grinned, pumping his dick into Bitty’s hand. He gave a soft moan and threw his head back as he kept a steady pace. Bitty yawned a little, watching Holster with a soft smile.

“Mmm, why don’t you play with your nipples, honey? I know how nice and sensitive they are.” Bitty encouraged, his smile growing when Holster fingers went right to his nipples. He whimpered as he pinched and twisted his own nipples. Holster moaned when Bitty sat up just enough to wiggle the base of Holster’s butt plug When the smooth plastic grazed over his prostate, Holster doubled over, nearly slamming his head against Bitty’s as his orgasm hit him hard. Bitty ducked out of the way as Holster fell down on his bed with a satisfied moan. The smaller blond chuckled and got up to dispose of the condoms. “I’m surprised you were able to come. With all the foolin’ around you and Ransom have been doing today, I was sure it’d only be a dry orgasm,” he chirped and Holster felt his cheeks heat up.

“Nah… That’s only happened like… Once? I think. Bro, it was weird as fuck, though,” Holster laughed, sitting up. “So, you feeling hyped to write your paper now?” he asked as Bitty picked up his shorts from the floor and slipped them on. He shrugged as he plopped down next to Holster.

“I think I’ll take a nap first,” Bitty mused, fixing his hair. Holster rolled his eyes and nudged Bitty meaningfully.

“And then you’ll write your paper?” Holster asked, pushing himself up off the bed, “Or are you gonna call me here for another procrastination session?” Bitty huffed, acting offended.

“Adam Birkhotlz! Are you implying that I’d use something as sacred as Sex Duty for putting off assignments!” Bitty placed a hand over his heart, looking shocked. Holster laughed loudly and waved Bitty off as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, Holster's butt plug is this one: http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-red-devil-butt-plug-4937.aspx  
> (yes, it is Samwell red and Holster loves it.) 
> 
> And I'd like to thank my amazing beta CaptainDog. Without them, this work would be a sad, sad mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty's butt plug inspired by this purple one: http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-naughty-candy-heart-butt-plug-93096.aspx


End file.
